Love Me!
by MitsukiNyan
Summary: Love is a wonderful thing but does it really take time before one fall in love? A destined meeting with Nanoha will certainly changed the way Fate think about love forever. One-shot AU


**Finding real love is impossible. **

**This is my opinion after spending years in this all girl's school. As a person that experience too many confessions in my school year, I found out that there is only two type of reason why a girl would ask me out.**

Fate inwardly sighed. Early that day she receive another love letter in her shoe locker and now here she was again, standing on the back of the gym with an unknown fidgeting girl in front of her.

Although, Fate already know why the girl asked her here she still patiently waited for the girl to talk but minutes passed and the girl was still murmuring to herself as if she was saying some sort of mantra. Soon, Fate had enough of the awkward atmosphere between them and decided to break the silence.

Fate slowly approached the girl but she was immediately rooted into place when slate blue eyes determinedly stared at her. "Fate-senpai, umm sorry for asking you out here during lunch break."

**One, they confuse the feeling of admiration or infatuation to the feeling of love. I mean, I think it's really shallow that the reason that they like me is because they find me pretty, cool, wonderful and the most classic reason of all…. They fell in love with me at first sight. That is just ridiculous who would go out with someone like that?**

Fate stared intently at slate blue eyes and can't help but be surprise. Never has she seen someone look at her with that much seriousness and determination to get their thoughts across.

Fate smiled, she like the way the girl keep on gazing at her despite the obvious trembling of her hands. As a person who never actively ask someone out, Fate could only imagine how nerve wracking a confession can be. Fate inwardly nodded to herself, the girl probably dreaded her answer.

The girl frowned and the red tint on her cheeks deepen before Fate realized that she was staring too much.

Fate cleared her throat. "Don't worry about it. What do you want to talk about?"

**Two, they find the relationship between two girls interesting…. As if it's a fun game. Yes, a fun game. This girls would surely target anyone just to satisfy their curiosity and as a popular person in school I just happen to be one of their target. Once you rejected them, they would jump to another person and say that they fell in love again as if their so called feelings for you was nothing.**

The girl immediately opened her mouth to reply then close it as if hesitating to answer. "Well…. You see umm"

She looked everywhere except on Fate as if thinking of the right words to say.

**And now there is that girl.**

To Fate's surprise, the girl slapped her own cheeks before she shifted her gaze back to Fate.

The girl step closer to Fate and this time tried her best to keep her gaze on Fate's burgundy eyes. "Fate-senpai!... I.. I love you! W-will you please go out with me?"

Fate didn't realized she was holding her breath until the girl finally said her confession. For a moment there, she felt silly that she was nervous at the girl's confession when she was the one being confessed to.

Fate took a deep breath and was soon able to compose herself. Like every other girl that confess to her, she asked the same question. "Why?"

"Huh?"

Fate furrowed her brows and made her question clear. "Why do you love me?"

The girl looked quiet shocked and troubled. "I…"

Fate sighed and agitatedly run her hand through her blonde hair. She don't know why she bother to ask this question when the answer was always the same.

"Forget it. I expect too much from someone I barely know"

Before Fate could react, the girl swiftly close the distance between them and grab Fate's left hand. She tightly hold Fate's hand and slightly bent her head as she move Fate's hand closer to her face.

Fate was stunned by the girl's unpredictable actions and can't help but blush when she felt the girl's warm breath hitting the tip of her fingers.

Slate blue eyes slowly looked up and Fate was immediately drawn at the sincerity reflected in the girl's eyes. Her heart skip a beat when the girl shyly smiled.

"I like the way you smile Fate-senpai and if possible I want to be the reason for it. Is that not good enough?"

**A person who gave me a different answer and stir my heart.**

At that moment, Fate realize that the girl is indeed different. She never seen anyone stared at her as gently as the girl did but…

Dreading to see the girl's reaction, Fate averted her gaze. "Sorry, I can't go out with someone I don't know."

Fate gritted her teeth when she felt the fingers that hold her own hand twitched and slowly released her.

"I… see"

A sharp pain pricked Fate's heart at the hurt that clearly laced the girl's voice. Feeling bad for the girl, Fate decided to give the girl space and walk away without peaking at the girl's face.

But when Fate's shoulder slightly brush with her, Fate's eyes instinctively glance at the quiet girl and her eyes widen at what she saw. Brunette bangs slightly cover her crestfallen face and the tears threatening to fall in the brim of her eyes.

Fate tightly shut her eyes close and pick up her pace but before she could put a huge distance between them the girl called out to her again.

"Fate-senpai"

Fate stood still and slowly looked over her shoulder.

The girl turned around and gave her a mysterious smile as if she figured something out. "Is it okay if I see you tomorrow?"

Fate was puzzled at the girls question but she shrugged it off then smirked at her. "Do what you want"

Fate started walking again and the girl watched her until she can't see her anymore.

**I really thought that is the last time I would see her … but I was wrong**

**( ****・****ω****・****)/…?…. ( -_-)\**

Once Fate exited the bus, she leisurely walked the path towards her school and greet everyone that recognize her.

After a few minutes, she can already see the school gate from a distance. Fate sighed in relief, no matter how many times she walk to school she still can't get used to the uphill road to get there.

Fate inwardly laughed, this is the only time she really miss her own chair in class. Fate pick up her pace and notice a familiar person standing on the sideline.

Fate immediately recognize the girl as the same one that confess to her yesterday. She figured that the brunette girl was waiting for someone, based on how the girl anxiously looked at her direction every few seconds.

Although curious on who is the mysterious person, Fate decided that it's not her business.

"Good morning, Fate-senpai!"

Fate was startled at the familiar voice that called out her name. She slowly glance at the girl just to confirm that the brunette girl was talking to her and she found the brunette girl staring at her.

The girl stood in front of her with a beaming smile plastered on her lips.

"Ah, you're that girl from yesterday umm" Fate frowned. She can't seem to remember the name of the girl standing in front of her. Fate tried to remember the name written in the love letter but she still can't remember.

Probably realized that Fate didn't remember her name, the brunette girl force a small smile on her lips but she wasn't able to hide the sadness reflecting in her eyes.

"I guess it's normal that you won't remember my name."

Knowing that she hurt the brunette girl's feeling, Fate quickly apologies. "S-sorry I didn't mean to forget"

The girl shook her head. "Don't apologize anymore, senpai. I don't really like hearing it from you. Please, call me Nanoha"

Nanoha gave her a beaming smile and Fate could sworn she could almost see her slate blue eyes twinkle in anticipation as if the sadness reflecting in her eyes earlier was just her imagination.

"Nanoha…san? Of course you have a surname right?" Fate said, her voice laced with suspicion.

Obviously disappointed that Fate ask about her surname, Nanoha frowned and murmured to herself. "tch, that was my chance to make her call me by my given name"

"What did you say?"

Nanoha awkwardly laughed. "I mean, my name is Takamachi Nanoha but call me Nanoha, okay?"

Fate raised an eyebrow then realization dawned on her. She can't believe that the girl tried to trick her into calling her by her name.

Amuse at the girl's tactic, Fate decided to tease her. "Alright, Takamachi"

Fate grinned in triumph and she could barely restrain herself from laughing at Nanoha's surprise expression.

Nanoha pouted. "I can't believe you are such a bully Fate-senpai"

Fate raised an eyebrow. "You don't like this side of me?"

Fate knew that using Nanoha's feelings against her was rather unfair but she just can't help but want to see the girl's reaction.

Not expecting that kind of question, Nanoha become flustered and stuttered a response. "I-I didn't say that"

Fate smirked. "That's what I thought"

Fate didn't wait for Nanoha to regain her composure and started to walk again.

Nanoha hurriedly catch up to Fate. "Wait! Fate-senpai"

Fate immediately stop walking then grinned at her. "What is it now, Takamachi?"

Nanoha cringe at the way Fate say her surname. She didn't like it but knowing that there is nothing she could do to make the blonde girl stop teasing her, Nanoha could only sighed in defeat.

"Geez, I just want to ask if we could walk together…"

Fate tilted her head. "You don't really have to asked me to get permission"

Fate glance at the girl walking slightly behind her. Her eyebrow shot up in interest when she notice that Nanoha was making an effort to keep a small distance between them as she waited for Fate's answer.

Fate chuckled. "But alright, you may walk beside me Takamachi"

Annoyed at the way Fate answer her, Nanoha puffed out her cheeks. "Fine, I'll take that as a yes"

Nanoha quickly match her pace with Fate and walked beside her. Fate steal a glance at Nanoha, she quietly laugh behind her hand when she saw Nanoha's almost goofy smile.

The two soon fell silent and continue walking down the road with Nanoha glancing at Fate's face every now and then. Whether Fate notice it or not she didn't show it on her face.

When the two was a few feet away from the school gate, Fate suddenly glance at Nanoha. Simultaneously meeting her gaze. "By the way, did you wait for me?"

Surprised, Nanoha thought Fate caught her staring at her. Nanoha's heart thump painfully in her chest and her face instantly turn bright red. "H-huh?!... How did you know?"

Fate laughed at how easy to caught Nanoha off guard. "I saw you standing on the sideline from afar. Your ponytail made it easy to recognize you"

At the mention if her hair, Nanoha self-consciously touch it.

"I didn't know you were waiting for me so I was really surprise when you called me" Fate added.

Nanoha heave a breath before nodding to herself. "Umm actually I have something I want to talk with you. Is it's okay?"

Fate nodded. "Alright"

"T-then…"

Nanoha blushed then grab and pull on Fate's right hand. She drag Fate until they are in the secluded area of the school garden under one of the trees.

"Takamachi, do we really need to talk now? We are going to be late." Fate huffed then check her wristwatch on her free hand.

Nanoha squeeze her hand in reassurance. "It's not going to take long I promise"

Fate sighed in defeat at the girl's insistence. Fate gaze shifted at their connected hand and notice that Nanoha didn't plan to let it go yet judging from the way she tightly hold it. "You really have no problem with casually touching me huh?"

Nanoha confusedly stared at Fate before slowly looked at her own hand. It took a few seconds before she finally figure out what Fate meant and immediately let go of her hand as if it burned her.

Nanoha blushed. "Ah, s-sorry. My hand just move on its own"

Finding their situation embarrassing, Fate looked away and hide her reddening cheeks by laughing it off. "I'm not really complaining. It's nice to know that daring side of you"

Nanoha pouted. "Geez, stop teasing me"

Nanoha took a deep breath to calm herself before she face Fate again. As soon as the girl firmly gaze back at her eyes, Fate knew that it would be a serious conversation.

"About yesterday. You are right, I don't really know much about you so I think about it all night but… I knew it I really can't give up on my feelings for you after hearing that kind of reason"

Nanoha stepped closer to Fate as if to make sure Fate doesn't look away from her unwavering gaze. "You said that you can't go out with someone you don't know that's why I decided that from today onwards I'll try to get to know you and make you aware of me"

"This is what I want to tell you" Nanoha said and smiled in satisfaction.

Nanoha stepped back to give Fate space as she waited for her reaction.

Fate just stood there and gape at the girl in front of her. "I can't believe this. So basically you are just informing me about your decision and I can't complain?" Fate groaned. She felt like a headache was coming on.

"Nope" Nanoha happily answered.

Fate frowned at Nanoha's reply. "You are one weird girl to find something good on what I said"

"Well I am pretty stubborn but you're partly at fault here too. If you just said you don't love me I would have given up on you" Nanoha smirked as she point an accusing finger at Fate.

Finding the accusation quite unfair, Fate was annoyed at the girl but she can't think of anything to defend herself. She knew Nanoha was right but she felt frustrated that the girl could look at the good side of what she said. Fate didn't know that Nanoha was an optimistic girl or maybe just a cunning girl for twisting her own words to her liking.

Fate run her hand through her hair in frustration. "And now it's my fault. You know, getting to know you doesn't guarantee that I will love you eventually"

Nanoha's eyes glint in determination. She then nodded firmly as if to encourage herself. "I'll try my best"

Fate sighed she can see that there is already no way to talk the girl out of her decision.

Fate held up her hand in defeat. "Alright, alright but can I request something?"

"Sure Senpai"

Fate awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. "Takamachi, since you will be sticking around me from now on could you stop calling me Fate-senpai?"

Nanoha tapped her chin as she tried to carefully think of other way to address the blonde girl.

"Fate…neesama?" Nanoha winked for added effect.

Fate smiled. "I'll ban you from approaching me Takamachi"

Nanoha paled and frantically wave her hand. "I'm kidding! What should I call you then?"

"Just Fate is fine. No need for honorifics"

Nanoha beamed. "Okay, Fate-chan. Then call me Nanoha"

Fate's eyes widen. "C-chan?! … Fine! But I'll call you whatever I want Takamachi"

Nanoha pouted. "That's unfair"

Fate ignored Nanoha and just blankly stare at her for a while. Nanoha immediately notice Fate's odd behavior but instead of pointing it out she end up staring back at Fate's burgundy eyes.

"You are one interesting girl. I'll be watching you then" Fate said, a hint of amusement laced her voice as she stuck out her tongue.

Nanoha was surprised by Fate's playful words but she shrugged it off and glared playfully at her. "You're making fun of me"

Amused, Fate can't help but laughed. "Alright, since I like your determination how about I escort you on the way to your classroom before the bell rings?"

"Really? T-then can I cling on your arm?"

Fate rolled her eyes. "You're pushing your luck Takamachi"

Nanoha laughed. "Well you can't blame me from asking, Fate-chan"

As Fate and Nanoha walked together, Fate can't help but smile because deep down she knew she was hoping to get to know this girl as well.

**Xx~*~xX****  
**

**Ding Dong Ding**

"That's it for today. Don't forget to study for the quiz tomorrow" The teacher said as she stack up her things.

Everyone simultaneously groaned when the teacher reminded them of the quiz. The teacher tap the table and they soon quiet down before they all stood then bow.

"Thank you very much ma'am"

"Well then enjoy your lunch" The teacher nodded then proceed to left the classroom.

Fate slump on her seat and absentmindedly stared out the window. A loud thump on her table startled her and Fate glare at the culprit.

"Fate-chan! Tell me what happened on the confession yesterday!" Hayate enthusiastically said as she leaned on Fate's table.

Fate sighed tiredly. "Same as usual I rejected her"

Fate didn't actually said a lie but the short brown haired girl didn't seem to believe what she said and just stare at her in disbelief.

Hayate shook her head then casually place her arm over Fate's shoulder. "Yeah right. I saw you being pulled by the hand at the gate this morning. Judging from the color of her ribbon she is a second year right?"

"Ah, yeah" Fate said in monotonous voice as she tried to remove Hayate's arm on her shoulder.

Already used to Fate's cold attitude towards her, Hayate didn't mind that Fate almost push her away and just smiled. She dramatically pull out a handkerchief from her pocket and wipe her invisible tears.

Hayate rest her hand on Fate's shoulder which of course made Fate's frown deepen. "Finally… Spring has come to you!"

"About time if you asked me. We are already seniors here, I would feel bad for you if you graduated without experiencing love" Hayate said as she feign crying again while shaking Fate's shoulder.

Fate frantically explain. "H-hey listen to me she is not- we are not-"

"So, what's her name?" Hayate grinned.

She wasn't listening at all.

"Fate-san! A second year is looking for you!"

Like a ninja, Hayate vanish from Fate's side and was now standing by the door.

Hayate looked at the girl from head to toe before she cleared her throat then smiled. "Hello! I'm Yagami Hayate, Fate's mother. You must be the girl that want to take my precious daughter, Fate-chan. What brings you here?"

Nanoha played along as she bow respectfully at Hayate. "Hello ma'am. My name is Takamachi Nanoha. Please let me have your daughter"

The two stared intently at each other before Hayate burst out laughing and turned her gaze at the annoyed blonde girl beside her. "Fate-chan! This girl is funny. I won't complain if she becomes your girlfriend"

Fate rolled her eyes then push Hayate out of the door so she could see the brunette girl. "Sorry about that, Takamachi"

Nanoha giggled. "Its fine, Fate-chan. Hayate-san is quite interesting"

Hayate smirked as she move closer back to Fate. "Are you sure she is not your girlfriend yet? She is already calling you by your name"

Fate blushed as she scratched her cheek in embarrassment. "Well it didn't sound right when she called me senpai so…"

"Aw, isn't that cute. No need to be shy" Hayate teased as she nudge Fate's side.

Fate groaned and slapped Hayate's hand away. "Shut it. Why are you here anyway?"

Hayate rolled her eyes. "To meet your future girlfriend duh!"

Nanoha laughed as she watched their silly banter. "I'm not her girlfriend Hayate-san… not yet anyway"

Nanoha confidently shifted her gaze at Fate but the blonde girl didn't react and just avert her gaze.

Hayate smiled slyly as she glance at the quiet blonde girl beside her. She knew her friend for a long time now so the fact that she didn't react means that she didn't deny Nanoha's statement and possibly wanted it actually happen. She can't wait to tease her friend about it later.

Hayate chuckled. "Oh, confident aren't we? I like that. I think we will be good friends. Can I call you Nanoha-chan?"

Nanoha happily nodded. "Of course"

"Great. Call me Hayate-chan and from now on I'll help you win over this stubborn girl" Hayate said as she winked and gave Nanoha a thumbs up.

Not liking that Hayate will be involve, Fate quickly expressed her disapproval and glared at the girl. "Hey! What are you planning?"

"Nothing" Hayate said in a singsong voice as she fluttered her eyelashes.

Fate tiredly rubbed her forehead as she tried her best to control herself from smacking her friend upside the head.

A tugging on her sleeves diverted Fate's attention. Fate's raise an eyebrow as she watched the blushing Nanoha bit her lower lips as if pondering something before meeting her gaze.

"Fate-chan, Hayate-chan is calling me by my name. I would like it if you call me '_Nanoha_' too"

Fate's eye twitched at the hopeful glint she saw in Nanoha's eyes but instead of giving in it only trigger the mean side of Fate.

Fate smirked. "No"

Nanoha pouted. "So mean"

Hayate laughed and position herself in the middle of the two as she pat Fate's shoulder. "Don't worry Nanoha-chan she will call you by your name eventually. Fate-chan here is just embarrass about calling you by your name."

Fate glared at the brown haired girl, a light tint of red spread on her cheeks. "Am not"

Ignoring what Fate said, Hayate clasped her hand together and focus her attention to Nanoha. "Nanoha-chan, you should go have lunch with us"

"Well... that's what I want to ask but..."

Hayate follow Nanoha's gaze to Fate as if she was asking for permission.

"Fate-chan won't mind, right?" Hayate asked casually to reassure Nanoha.

Fate shrugged. "Well as long as she behaves"

"It's decided then." Hayate said as she push Fate next to Nanoha and led the way to the cafeteria.

Hayate made sure to keep a reasonable distance from the two to give them time to interact with each other but it didn't stop her to glance over her shoulder every now and then while straining her ear to hear their conversation.

Nanoha looked at Fate's empty hand. "Fate-chan, you don't bring your own lunch?"

Fate shook her head. "I don't really have time to make one so I just bought a yakisoba bread or something at the cafeteria"

Nanoha frowned. "What? That's no good. I'll share my lunch with you"

Fate smiled as she pointed on the small lunch box in Nanoha's hand. "But your lunch is so tiny I bet it will not be enough for you if I ate half of it"

"No, its fine I-"

**Growl**

The two stood still and Nanoha's cheek slowly turn bright red as she self-consciously cover her stomach.

Fate slightly crouched as she tried her best to muffle her laughing fit. She was soon able to control herself and wipe away the tears at the corner of her eye. "Sorry, I feel like eating bread today"

Feeling bad for laughing at Nanoha, Fate decided to at least do something for her. "But I want to eat homemade lunch tomorrow"

Nanoha immediately forgotten her embarrassment and grab the chance Fate gave her. "I-I'll make more tomorrow. Enough for two person" Nanoha said, almost too eagerly.

Fate smiled at how easy it is to please the girl. Seeing that happy face, Fate got the urge to teased the brunette girl again.

Fate tapped her chin and exaggeratedly sighed. "Hmm I guess I need to bring some stomach medicine tomorrow"

Nanoha puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. "You won't say that once you'll got a taste of my food"

"Well, I'll be waiting without expecting anything then" Fate winked then walk away.

"So mean" Nanoha crossed her arm across her chest.

Hayate watched as Fate walked pass her and noticed the way she softy smile to herself before she lightly pat Nanoha's shoulder to get her attention. "Just a little tip, Fate-chan only teases the people she really likes. Believe me because I'm the only one she mess around with at this school before you came along. You should be happy, it's a playful side of her that only a few people has seen" Hayate finish with a winked.

"Hurry up you two or lunch will be over!" Fate shouted.

"Wait up!" Hayate shouted back and pulled Nanoha along until they catch up with Fate.

Seeing that Nanoha is acting shy to get close to Fate, Hayate gave her a little push and the brunette girl stumble towards Fate.

Feeling happy at what Hayate said, Nanoha can't stop herself from grinning.

Fate glance curiously at Nanoha. "What are you smiling about, Takamachi?"

"Nothing" Nanoha said in a singsong voice as she shrink the space between them.

Fate nervously rubbed the back of her neck when she felt Nanoha's shoulder brush to her own. "Do you really need to walk so close to me?"

Nanoha sighed exaggeratedly. "Well you won't let me at least touch your hand so bear with it until we sit and eat our lunch"

Fate laughed. "You're unbelievable"

**Xx~*~xX**

"Ms. Mizuki is absent today and since no one is available to substitute, your next class will be study hall instead of English lesson. Please study quietly." The teacher announce in a commanding voice.

The students murmured to themselves before everyone fall silent and the classroom was filled by the flipping sound of books.

"Oh and class rep Hayate-san?" The teacher look straight at Hayate.

Hayata gracefully stood. "Yes Ma'am?"

"I want you to be in charge of the class until the next teacher for the next class arrive"

Hayate nodded. "Leave it to me Ma'am"

The teacher nodded to herself before leaving the classroom. Everyone waited until they could not hear footsteps outside anymore before they stood up and started chatting among themselves.

Hayate didn't bother to do anything and instead went straight towards Fate's table and sat on it.

Fate flipped the book she was reading to the next page. "Hayate, your butt is blocking the light. I can't read"

Hayate rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, you're sitting next to the window. I bet you got all the light you need"

Fate chuckled. "Alright, you caught me. I actually thought your butt is in the way and it annoyed me"

"Very funny Fate-chan. has anyone told you that you have a rotten attitude?" Hayate stood up then sat on the empty seat in front of Fate's table.

Fate smirked as she pretend to think just to annoy her friend. "Nope"

"Then I'll tell you. It's rotten so fix it" Hayate said as she stuck out her tongue.

Fate dramatically clutch on her chest. "That's really harsh"

Hayate laughed. "Don't act like your hurt when you're not and why are you reading?"

Fate raised an eyebrow. "It's study hall duh"

"You're the only one that would actually read when there is no teacher watching us" Hayate shook her head then close Fate's book and put it away.

"How about we talk about your progress" Hayate suggested with a knowing smile plastered on her face.

Fate tilted her head in confusion. "Progress?"

Hayate sighed. "I'm talking about you and Nanoha-chan. It's already been two weeks right? So any progress?"

Hayate excitedly waited for Fate's response as her friend ponder about it.

Fate frowned and leaned her back on her chair as she gather her thoughts. "Hmm maybe? I don't really know…oh!"

"I learned that her meals are delicious! I bet I would have problem if she stop making me some. I kind of got addicted to it now." Fate smiled guiltily as she scratched her cheek in embarrassment.

Disappointed at Fate's answer, Hayate glared at her. "I can't believe your boasting now. That is kind of irritating since I already know that she is good at cooking"

"What? You ask and I just answer hmm let's see what else…"

"Well, I enjoy her company. Ever since we started going home together, I found myself waiting for her after class... though it still feel weird that I quickly get used to it" Fate admitted.

Hayate smiled like a Cheshire cat. "Oh, now that is progress. Ah, young love"

Fate avert her gaze and looked out the window. "Shut up"

"Come on, don't be shy now after admitting something embarrassing" Hayate teased as she poke Fate's cheek only to be swatted away by the annoyed girl.

Hayate sighed, she knew the conversation was over when Fate remain silent and keep on staring out the window.

With nothing else to do now, Hayate stood and leaned against the wall to look outside. She soon notice students running around the field and instinctively start talking again about what she saw.

"Oh, looks like the second years are going to run around the oval for P.E. class today. Uwah, their teacher is pretty mean to make them run in this extra hot day, right?"

Fate absentmindedly nodded but didn't bother to look down and just stared at the distant sky.

Hayate could only shook her head at Fate's obvious disinterest. She decided to just let the blonde girl be until she saw someone familiar waving below.

Hayate squinted her eyes. "Isn't that Nanoha-chan?"

"Where?" Fate quickly stared at Hayate then back at the students below to search for the brunette girl.

"So predictable" Hayate muttered to herself.

"What?" Fate asked with a distinct edge on her voice.

"I said. That girl waving at us is Nanoha-chan" Hayate point out to the girl waving both her hand back and forth at the direction of their classroom.

"This is the 4th floor, Nanoha-chan has good eyes if she can spot you from afar" Hayate said, quiet impressed.

Fate's eyes softened. "Yeah, kind of silly"

"Or maybe the power of love made it possible to detect your location and see you no matter how far you are" Hayate teased.

"Stop saying stupid things or people might think you became insane if they hear that" Fate answered as she keep her gaze at the brunette girl and waved back at Nanoha.

Hayate snorted. "Fate you shouldn't be too realistic when it comes to love. Oh, look at that her face practically glow when you wave back…cute"

"Wait, looks like she is trying to say something" Hayate raised an eyebrow at the way Nanoha seem to open and close her mouth repeatedly.

Nanoha mouth something and Fate squint her eyes to read her lips.

_**I love you**_

_Thump_

Fate immediately turned her head away. She can't see Nanoha's facial expression clearly but for some reason she was sure that Nanoha said those three words.

Feeling lightheaded, Fate rested her head on her palm to calm herself. Her cheeks turned bright red and her heart beat faster as her mind simulate Nanoha's voice saying those words to her.

"I wonder what is it she want to say..." Hayate said. She looked at Fate and notice her reddening cheeks as her friend tried to hide her face with her hand in vain.

Hayate tilted her head. "Fate-chan, your face is turning red. What's wrong?"

Fate answered almost instantly. "Nothing"

Fate response was suspiciously quick and the blonde girl herself realize it. For a while, Fate was nervous that her friend will asked further question but Hayate just gave her a knowing smile as if she could already guess why her face turn red and return to her own table.

Somewhat embarrassed, Fate looked out the window again and watched as a teacher come closer to Nanoha and said something to her. Fate soon realized that the teacher scolded her since Nanoha deeply bow twice before running off.

"Probably because of the heat" Fate added in a soft voice as if convincing herself that it was the only reason for her reddeng cheeks.

**Xx~*~xX**

Few hours before the end of class for the day, Fate wandered around the garden area to find a good spot to rest. She soon found a huge tree but when she got near it she realize that someone was already sitting there on the ground.

Fate was surprise to see Nanoha there but the girl was too engross on what she was reading to notice her presence.

Fate lips turned up into a mischievous smile when she thought of a devious idea to get the brunette girl's attention. "Takamachi, what are you doing here?"

Nanoha yelp and almost throw her book away when she felt a warm breath brush on her ear. Nanoha glared at the person to her left while covering her ear. "Fate-chan!"

Fate laughed. "Oops. Did I surprise you? Sorry"

Nanoha glared and crossed her arms, utterly not happy at the way Fate apologize to her. "You don't sound sorry at all"

Fate sat on the ground next to Nanoha before she stuck out her tongue. "Because I'm not"

Nanoha pouted then swatted Fate's shoulder. Fate purposely ignore her and sighed in relief the moment she leaned her back on the tree trunk.

Fate took a deep breath and close her eyes as she enjoy the gentle breeze and the sound of the leaves rustling through the winds. "Finally, cool breeze!"

Nanoha giggled. "Why are you here? Skipping class?"

Fate opened her eyes then nudge Nanoha's shoulder. "I could ask the same thing to you"

Nanoha pretended to huffed in annoyance. "Unlike certain someone I know, we got laboratory as last class today and our teacher dismiss us quite early so I'm reading a book here until it's time to go home"

Fate playfully narrowed her eyes. "And what are you implying?"

Unfazed by Fate's empty threat, Nanoha answered. "That you're skipping class"

Fate smiled and leaned her back to the tree again. "You are right. I am skipping class today"

Nanoha shook her head in disbelief. "This is the first time someone happily admit that they did something bad. I can't hear any remorse from you"

Feeling guilty at her action, Fate avoided Nanoha's pointed gaze. "You can't blame me. It's really hot today! Especially in my seat since I'm next to the window and with no air conditioner in any classroom there is no way to fight the heat. Don't you think that's unfair?"

Nanoha thought Fate's reason was quite silly but when she notice that the girl was covered in sweat she reluctantly agreed.

"Hmm I guess it is"

"The breeze really feels nice. I feel sleepy" Fate whispered as she closed her eyes again.

Fate unbuttoned the first two buttons of her uniform and loosen her ribbon. Nanoha gulped nervously as she watched Fate tugged her uniform to let the cool air inside. Her eyes was glued at the pale skin and she knew that if she just move a little bit closer she would most probably be able to take a peak at Fate's cleavage. Nanoha gulped again, her clammy hand twitched at the thought of touching it.

Unaware of her effect on the brunette girl beside her, Fate nodded off and unintentionally leaned her head on Nanoha's shoulder. Suprised by the sudden contact, Nanoha jerk up and at the same time woke up the blonde girl.

Fate blinked then tiredly rubbed her eyes. "Oh sorry, I didn't realize I doze off"

Flustered, Nanoha laughed awkwardly. "I-Its fine but Fate-chan if you're going to sleep isn't the infirmary a better choice?"

Fate yawned. "It's cold there but the nurse know me. I don't really want to be in trouble"

Nanoha didn't make any sudden movement and waited for Fate to lift her head off her shoulder before she sighed in relief and touch her rapidly beating heart.

Fate immediately notice Nanoha's weird behavior and shot her a questioning glance. Nanoha quickly cleared her throat and resorted to tease the blonde girl to distract her.

"I see and here I thought you are stalking me because from all the trees here in the courtyard you sat next to me" Nanoha shook her head in mock disappointment.

Fate snorted and playfully push Nanoha's shoulder. "You wish. It's just a coincidence that I saw you in the place I wanted to relax"

Fate expected that Nanoha would return her banter but the brunette girl didn't seem amuse and just stared seriously at her.

"Fate-chan, I believe that there is no such thing as a coincidence in this world, there is only the inevitable. So I think you came and found me here for a reason… maybe the red string of fate that binds us together brought you here"

Fate raised an eyebrow. "And you have a weird beliefs. How could you say those things with a straight face?"

Nanoha shrugged. "Unlike someone I know, I'm just saying what I honestly feel. I think nothing is wrong with that because I want to let you know how I feel for you"

Fate sighed. "It's getting harder to deal with you as days goes by"

Nanoha grinned, her eyes dance in amusement. "Well you could stop bottling up your feelings inside and show me what you really feel for me"

Fate avert her gaze in embarrassment and Nanoha tried her best to stifle her giggling.

"Anyway, you should wipe off your sweat first" Nanoha swiftly grasped her handkerchief in her pocket and reach for Fate's face but before she could touch her cheek Fate back away.

Nanoha frowned and was about to scold the blonde girl until she saw Fate's face was bright red. Nanoha thought that this is a great chance to tease the blonde girl and decided to act like she didn't notice Fate's discomfort as she leaned forward.

"What is it?" Nanoha asked nonchalantly, real intention lacing her voice.

Embarrassed, Fate unconsciously tug her uniform and further exposing the side of her neck on Nanoha's direction. Nanoha can't help but focus her attention on that pale neck and her body move closer on its own accord.

"I probably smell bad" Fate murmured.

Nanoha leaned on Fate's neck until her nose touch her soft skin then took a whiff of her scent.

"Really? You still smell nice" Nanoha whispered in a voice even she didn't recognize.

Fate shuddered and her cheeks flush red when she felt the warm breath on her neck. Fate lightly push Nanoha away and it snapped out the brunette girl from her trance.

Fate touched her neck as if to ease the tingling sensation on her skin. "H-hey, that's embarrassing"

Nanoha blushed then laughed awkwardly. "Oh my gosh your blushing so bad! Since when did you act all shy around me?"

Fate glared at Nanoha. "Even I feel embarrass and I don't want to hear that from someone who is also blushing"

"Hmm" Nanoha blatantly ignore Fate's outburst and continue wiping off Fate's sweat.

"H-hey did you hear what I said?"

Fate struggled to get away but Nanoha hold her shoulder and keep her in place until she was done.

"Yes, I heard you. There done" Nanoha said as she put away her handkerchief.

Fate gaped. "You really just do whatever you want"

"Well, you never tried to stop me" Nanoha paused as she tapped her chin. "Maybe you like it?"

The red tint that slowly vanish from Fate's cheek intensified again. "Idiot"

Nanoha grinned and playfully poke Fate's cheek. "Aww so cute. You should've told me and I would gladly give you lots of attention"

Finally had enough of Nanoha's teasing, Fate could only cover her reddening face. "Ugh stop it"

Nanoha flash a triumphant smile. "Now you know how I feel when you keep on teasing me or annoy me"

Fate immediately clasped her hands together in an apologetic manner. "I'm sorry please spare me"

Nanoha smirked. "Alright I'll stop... for now"

Fate sighed in relief and immediately tried to think of anything to talk about to make sure that the girl won't change her mind.

Fate leaned back on the tree trunk and watch Nanoha put away the book she was reading earlier. Before she could think it over a question slipped out of her mouth. "Takamachi... do you like fairytale stories?"

Nanoha paused then raised an eyebrow. "That is kind of a random question. Why do you ask?"

Fate shrugged. "I just feel like asking you"

Nanoha chuckled and seriously ponder an answer for Fate's random question. "I read them when I was a kid so yes I like them. I mean falling in love and finding your own prince charming is every girls dream right?"

Looking quite troubled, Fate frowned then crossed her arms across her chest. "But you know on every story the prince and the girl always fell in love at first sight and then live happily ever after. I can't help but ask myself that is it really that easy to fall in love? How can they be so sure that their feelings is love in such a short period of time? What if once they get to know each other they fell out of love? Something like that"

Nanoha laughed then reach out to touch Fate's forehead in an attempt to smooth out the skin between her eyebrows. "You seriously think too much into it Fate-chan. It's a fantasy story, you shouldn't compare it with reality"

Nanoha figured out that Fate asked a roundabout question to indirectly talk about something else when the blonde girl still looked quite troubled and won't meet her curious gaze.

Nanoha sighed. "Fate-chan, you tried to bring up fairytale stories but your real question is if I believe in love at first sight right?"

Fate laughed awkwardly as she scratch her cheek. "It's because it's embarrassing to directly ask it"

"Geez, you worry about the weirdest thing" Nanoha deadpanned.

"Ugh"

Nanoha smiled wryly before she clear her throat. "To answer your question. Yes, I believe in love at first sight"

Fate's eyes widened. "Eh?"

Nanoha laughed at how Fate exaggeratedly act surprise then nudged Fate's side. "Come on, don't be like that. What do you think of love at first sight?"

Fate frowned. "Well, love at first sight is... just being attracted to others physical appearance. In reality, no one fall in love with a stranger that fast."

Nanoha's smile slowly vanished as she gaze at Fate seriously. "Then, when can you say that you fell in love with someone? How long must it take for you to say, yes I'm in love with that person?"

"Takamachi"

Nanoha sighed then hugged legs close to her chest as she stared at the distant sky. "You know, I first saw you during the opening ceremony. It's funny that out of all the people there clapping to welcome us first years my eyes was drawn to only one person. She have a long blonde hair that look soft to touch and a smile that reach her beautiful burgundy eyes that I thought "what a beautiful person". Too bad after the ceremony there was no time to talk to her but I think that time I did fell in love at first sight"

Fate nodded. "I see"

"That hurts your response is so weak" Nanoha sulked.

Fate frantically wave her hand. "S-sorry I just don't know what to say"

Nanoha shook her head. "Actually, even though I said its love at first sight it wasn't love yet since at first I was just intrigue by you. But before I knew it I was trying to ask everyone I know about a mysterious blonde girl"

Feeling a little more comfortable in their conversation, Fate grinned. "A mysterious blonde girl?"

Nanoha lightly slap her shoulder. "What? I still didn't know your name that time"

Feeling nostalgic at talking about the past, Nanoha's eyes soften and a sweet smile graced her lips. "I was really happy when I learn your name, the year you are in, your classroom even your shoe locker. I remember that I used to go to the 3rd floor bathroom just so I could get a glimpse of you. Now that I think about it, I guess I became quite the stalker nyahaha... But the more things I learn about you the more I felt that it was not enough because I wanted you to be aware of my feelings. It was really frustrating to watch you from afar and you never notice me so I guess that is the reason why I confess my feelings to you even if it means I might get my heart broken"

Fate eyes widened. As a person who never pursue someone before, Fate didn't know that a person could feel that much for someone else. She was amaze that Nanoha did all that because she loves her.

Fate blushed as everything that Nanoha said slowly sink in. "…So you felt this way about me since your first year here?"

Nanoha nodded. "Yeah, but I only got the courage to asked you out a year later"

The two fell silent as they stared at each other. Nanoha heart thump rapidly when Fate's eyes seem to darken and looked as if she was about to say something but Nanoha couldn't handle Fate's intense stare that she avert her gaze.

Nanoha laughed awkwardly. "Sorry it must been awkward for you to hear all that. But my point is, love is not something one could understand easily no matter how much you think about it. It is complicated but only you yourself could decide if what you feel for another person is love or not regardless of how much or how long you know that person. For me, what's important is not how long it takes before you can be sure you love someone but how long can you stay in love with someone and the effort you put into making that person love you as much as you do"

Fate smiled. "That is a cheesy line"

Nanoha pouted. "Don't point it out I'll get embarrassed."

Fate gave Nanoha a mysterious glance for a few second before she obviously pretend to yawn and rubbed her right eye. "I'm sleepy"

Nanoha didn't understand why Fate was acting but she didn't bother to question the blonde girl.

Instead, Nanoha smile mischievously and pat her lap repeatedly as she thought of a devious idea. "Then do you want to sleep on my lap-"

Without warning, Fate rest her head on Nanoha's lap. Fate shuffled a little bit to find a comfortable position before she looked up only to stare at a gaping Nanoha.

Fate raised an eyebrow. "Why do you look so surprise?"

Nanoha smiled sheepishly as she avert her gaze. "Erm, I didn't expect you would actually do it"

Fate blinked twice. "You change your mind? Then-"

Fate slowly pulled herself up but Nanoha quickly put her hands on Fate's shoulder and push her back down.

"No! Stay there" Nanoha exclaimed.

Expecting that kind of reaction, Fate laughed. Fate let out a contented sigh and admired the view above. "There is a beautiful view here"

Nanoha blushed when Fate shifted her gaze at her. "You mean me?"

Fate feigned to cringe. "Not really. I'm talking about the view above"

Nanoha pouted. "So mean"

Fate smiled and stare at Nanoha's face again. Nanoha return her gaze to find out the reason behind Fate's intense gaze and when Fate didn't react she realized that Fate was in deep thought and wasn't actually staring at her face.

Nanoha soon became uncomfortable with Fate's gaze but before she could open her mouth to speak Fate beat her to it.

"You know, I guess I was scared to trust someone's words when they confess to me because so far the kind of love that I saw wasn't real. I was so focus on preventing myself from getting hurt that I didn't see and wasn't able to appreciate the person trying to love me."

Nanoha sighed in disbelief. "I feel sad"

"Huh?"

Nanoha glared and point an accusing finger at Fate. "It's almost a month now since I tried to get your affection and I only manage to touch you a little bit without you being too mean about it and make you comfortable enough to not reject me when I try to put my feelings into words. If I knew that you are just reluctant to open up your heart to somebody we should have had this conversation sooner!"

Nanoha dramatically wipe the invisible tears in her eyes. "You don't know how happy I am to finally experience this lap pillow"

"Idiot!"

Fate flick Nanoha's forehead making the brunette girl yelp in pain.

As Nanoha rubbed her reddening forehead, Fate slowly cupped her right cheek to get her attention. "Would it be okay to you if I became more honest with my feelings?"

For a moment, Nanoha's eyes widen in surprise but it soon wore off and her eyes sparkle with happiness. "Of course!... you could also let me at least hug you, touch your hand, caress your cheek and maybe ki- owww"

Still couldn't handle all the stuff Nanoha said, Fate pinch Nanoha's nose to stop her embarrassing answer. Nanoha continuously apologies until Fate finally let go of her poor nose.

Fate glared. "You're being too honest with what you desire you seriously need to hold back!"

Nanoha smiled. "I'm just being honest"

Nanoha watched in awed Fate's reddening cheeks that seems to spread up to her ears. She know that Fate would get mad but she can't stop herself from laughing when Fate's glare only made the blonde girl look cuter than ever.

Realized that Nanoha didn't take her words seriously, Fate huffed in annoyance. "If you're like that then I will think about being honest for a long time"

"What?!" Nanoha exclaimed.

Fate laughed and deliberately ignore Nanoha's outburst as she close her eyes to sleep. Thinking that Fate is pretending to sleep, Nanoha shook Fate's shoulder to wake her but she soon gave up when the girl didn't open her eyes and her breathing became even.

Nanoha stared at the girl in disbelief. "I can't believe she really fell asleep…Now, what should I do?" Nanoha end up reading her book again to distract herself from the girl resting on her lap but Fate didn't make it easier. Instead of concentrating on her book, Nanoha's eyes would always inadvertently glance at the sleeping girl every now and then. Nanoha bit the corner of her lips to stop the urge to touch the sleeping girl only to find her hand instinctively stroking Fate's bangs when she glance down again.

Nanoha's eyes twitched then frowned at her hand as if it did a bad thing. Nanoha slowly remove her hand but put it back again when she miss the feeling of Fate's silky hair on her hand. "This is a lot more distracting than I thought"

Nanoha continued to stroke Fate's head until she felt drowsy herself.

**ZZzz( -_-)(-_- )zzZZ**

Nanoha woke up with a start, She glance from left to right as if she was confuse on where she was. Nanoha felt something heavy and warm below her and she groggily glance at Fate. She blink twice before the sleepy haze lifted up and she finally realize that she fell asleep while stroking Fate's hair. Nanoha slowly remove the tangled hair that slipped through her fingers, careful not to woke up the sleeping girl on her lap.

As Nanoha stared at Fate's parted lips, Nanoha instinctively leaned forward to kiss the sleeping girl but she halt all movement when Fate's lips twitched and her eyes slowly opened. Surprised, Nanoha quickly move away and hit her head on the tree trunk. Nanoha bit her lips to stiffled her cry of pain as she rubbed her aching head but she forgot all about the pain when Fate groggily sit up. The brunette haired girl panicked and without thinking she end up pretending to sleep.

Fate yawned and stretched her arms up before she glance at their surroundings. Fate smiled sheepishly when she saw that the sky is already dyed red. "Hmm, it's already so late. Takamachi, you should have woke me- Huh? Oh, she fell asleep too"

Fate leaned forward to closely observe her face as if she realize that Nanoha is just pretending to sleep. She stayed like that for a while and to Fate's surprise, Nanoha's cheeks slowly reddened.

"Hmm? She still blush even in sleep? Interesting" Fate chuckled as she stroke Nanoha's head then down to her cheek. Fate keep gazing at Nanoha's face as if in trance and before she knew it her body move on its own and she tenderly kissed Nanoha's left eye.

Realizing what she had done, Fate flushed red and swiftly stood up while covering her mouth. "W-what did I do?"

Fate look back at Nanoha to check if she woke up. Aside from Nanoha's reddening cheeks nothing seems amiss. Fate sighed and run her hand through her hair. "I should go wash my face to calm myself"

Fate glance one last time to Nanoha before she trotted off.

When Nanoha didn't hear any footsteps anymore. Nanoha immediately open her eyes and cover her face in embarrassment. "…A kiss on the eye"

After sometime, Nanoha finally calm down her rapidly beating heart. Fate soon returned and saw that Nanoha is finally awake.

When the two met each other's gaze they instinctively avert their heads and blushed profusely.

Fate cleared her throat. "I-I see that your awake now"

Nanoha meekly nodded. "Y-yeah"

Not really liking the awkward atmosphere between them, Fate shook her head and decided to act normally. "Takamachi, why are you nervous?"

"I'm not!"

Fate smirked. "Come on, it's getting late. Let's go home"

Fate approached the brunette haired girl and held out her hand.

Nanoha let Fate pull her up before she patted the grass off her butt. When she was done, Fate hold her hand again and just like that the two started walking out the school.

Fate gaze at the sky. "Hmm, I can't see the sun anymore. We should hurry before the guards close the gate"

"Yeah" Nanoha timidly replied.

Fate glance at the quiet girl beside her and notice her weird behavior. Fate didn't said anything and the two fell silent until they got out of the school and into the familiar road towards the bus stop.

"You never stay quiet this long before. What's wrong?" Fate asked, her voice filled with worry.

Nanoha timidly shook her head. "Nothing. I'm just… surprise that you are holding my hand now"

Fate heart beat faster but she refuse to let Nanoha's hand go and she squeeze it instead. "Didn't I said that I'll try to think about it? About being honest and stuff"

The two arrive at the bus stop and the bus made it just in time.

Fate smiled softly as she glance at the girl besides her. "Besides I always wanted to try holding your hand"

Speechless, Nanoha could only blushed as Fate raised their hands. "It actually feel nice and at the same time embarrassing. I'm surprise you could do that without much thought"

_Honk_

The two jolted at the loud sound making Fate glance apologetically at the angry driver for making him wait.

"Sorry, I need to go now. Be careful on your way home Nanoha"

_Thump_

When Fate absentmindedly called out her name something snap inside Nanoha's head. Instead of saying goodbye like she always do, Nanoha hold on tightly on Fate's hand and didn't let the blonde girl leave her side.

Amused, Fate raised an eyebrow and tried to take back her own hand but Nanoha won't budge.

"Takamachi, I can't go if you keep on holding my hand"

"No" was the simple reply as Nanoha move closer to Fate and slump her head on Fate's shoulder.

"Are going to get in or not?" The driver asked impatiently.

Fate sighed. "No. sorry sir"

The driver immediately close the door then zoom away.

When Fate can't see the bus anymore, Fate glance at the quiet girl. "Come on, I'll take you home"

Nanoha nodded but she didn't move away from Fate.

Fate chuckled. "I won't be able to take you home if you don't lead the way Takamachi"

Fate saw Nanoha's cheek reddened but she didn't said anything nor looked at her face as she silently tugged on Fate's hand. The two walked quietly the whole time and Nanoha pulled on Fate's hand every time they turn on a corner until they finally arrive in front of Nanoha's house.

"Well, here we are" Fate said as she stare at the two story white house in front of her.

Bewildered that Nanoha didn't make any movement to get inside her house, Fate shift her gaze back at the quiet girl. "Umm Takamachi you've been quiet this whole time. Your reaction is interesting but it worries me if you keep that up"

Fate heard Nanoha said something but it was too soft for her to hear. "What did you say?"

"This is your fault!"

Fate was taken aback by Nanoha's sudden outburst.

Nanoha cover her face with her hands. "After everything you did and then you suddenly said my name when you are about to leave… I couldn't think straight anymore and I'm so happy I don't know what to do with myself"

Fate chuckled when she heard a muffled squeal. Hearing someone complain about being happy was beyond her.

Relieved that Nanoha didn't seem to be angry at her, Fate smile guiltily as she patted Nanoha's back. "Sorry for surprising you like that"

Nanoha instantly remove her hands and puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. "If you're really sorry then you should just keep on calling me Nanoha idiot!"

Fate held up her hand in mock surrender. "Alright, alright. Sheesh"

Fate gave Nanoha one last mischievous smile before she turned around to leave.

Baffled at Fate's actions, Nanoha hurriedly called out. "H-hey, where are you going?"

Fate turned around again and slowly walk backwards. "I need to go home now or I'll miss the next bus again"

Expecting that she would finally hear the blonde girl say her name, Nanoha frowned in disappointment when it didn't happened.

"Okay, be careful on your way home" Nanoha mumbled as she dragged her feet towards their front gate and open it.

Fate stifled her laughing fit when she saw that her teasing made Nanoha feel sad. Fate soon felt guilty at teasing the girl like that so Fate decided to at least properly say goodbye.

Fate smirked. "Goodnight, Nanoha"

Nanoha quickly snapped her head at Fate's direction when she called her name but she was only able to see Fate's lopsided smile before the blonde girl ran off.

"Fate-chan can be so sly when she want to" Nanoha giggled before she happily entered her house.

**Xx~*~xX**

Fate was playing a game on her console and was so absorb in it when her phone suddenly rang. Not wanting to miss anything from the game, Fate blindly reach for her phone and cradled the phone between her ear and shoulder.

"Hayate, it's Saturday and I'm playing a game. This better be good or I'll-"

"_Fate-chan" _

Hearing a voice that was definitely not Hayate, Fate quickly pause her game then looked at the caller ID on her phone. Fate frowned when she only saw an unknown number.

"Uh, who is this?" Fate hesitantly asked.

"_You sound so different"_

Fate's frown deepen when the girl on the other line didn't answer her question but when she heard a familiar giggling she finally figured out the identity of the caller.

Fate grinned. "…Nanoha?"

There was a long pause on the other line. Which got Fate worried that the call got cut. "Hello? Are you still there?"

"_Ah, y-yeah. This is Nanoha"_

Fate laughed at Nanoha's stuttering then turned off the console to focus on the call. "How did you get my number?"

"_Hayate gave me~"_ Nanoha singsong.

"I should have known… so why did you call? Miss me already?"

Confirming her suspicion that Nanoha keep quiet when taken by surprise, Fate laughed heartily when there was a long paused on the other line again.

"…_I'm not used to hear you tease me like that. I thought you said it's embarrassing?"_

"Well after I saw your reaction yesterday I'm starting to like it besides it's not only you that could tease like that, you know?"

"_So basically you're telling me to get used to it?"_

Fate nodded her head then realized that Nanoha could not see it. "Yup"

Nanoha giggled. _"Anyway, are you… free today?"_

Fate raised an eyebrow. "Asking me out on a date?"

"_Actually… I was hoping you could go visit me in my house today"_

Fate gulp nervously. She can't believe what she was hearing. "…You want me to meet your parents?"

Nanoha frantically explained. _"I-Its not what you think!... Of course I want you to meet them eventually b-but Mom saw you last night and she ask me bunch of questions so now she want to meet you and-"_

Hearing Nanoha frantically explain for her, the nervousness that she felt immediately subsides. Fate can't help but laughed at how silly Nanoha talk right now. She could only imagine what kind of face she was making. 'She probably look cute' Fate mused making her want to see the brunette now.

"Nanoha, relax. I'll be there… umm at 4 pm?"

"_O-okay. Sorry about this Fate-chan"_

"It's fine. I want to see you anyway. Bye-"

"_W-what? I mean… Does that mean that you… umm"_

Fate chuckled at the way Nanoha struggled with her words. "Nanoha, do you like strawberry tart?"

"…_yeah"_

"Alright. See you later" Fate cut the call before Nanoha could said more then quickly got up and went straight to her room to prepare to leave later. Not aware that she was smiling all along.

**Xx~*~xX**

In front of the Takamachi residence, Fate stared nervously at the house in front of her before she took a deep breath and rang the doorbell twice.

Her heart thump rapidly as she worry on what to do if Nanoha's father or mother might open the door. Just the thought of talking with Nanoha's parents was frightening enough to make her feel nauseous. As Fate nervously waited for someone to open the door, she didn't realized that she was holding her breath until Nanoha opened the front door.

"Hi, Fate-cha- you look pale! Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Fate smile sheepishly.

Fate stared in awe when she saw Nanoha is wearing casual clothes. Since Fate never saw Nanoha wear something besides their school uniform she can't stop herself from admiring at how good those casual clothes looked on her. She soon drag her gaze up when she realize she was staring too much only to find Nanoha checking her out too.

Nanoha blushed when she lifted up her gaze and saw Fate smirking at her. "Are you going to let me in or what?"

Nanoha cleared her throat. "Y-Yeah, come in"

Fate proceed to remove her shoes then Nanoha lead her to the living room. On the way inside, Nanoha laughed at how Fate nervously look around as if something will jump at her anytime.

Fate glared at the girl beside her. "Come on now. You should be making me relax rather than laughing at me"

"Sorry, you look so cute that I can't help myself" Nanoha apologize halfheartedly.

"Geez, you"

Fate decided to take matters into her own hands and pinch Nanoha's cheeks.

Nanoha yelp in pain and frantically wave her hands. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Nanoha is our guest in there?" Said by a soft voice that came from the kitchen.

When they heard another voice, Fate let go of Nanoha's cheeks and glance at Nanoha curiously.

"Yep. She just got here, Mom" Nanoha smirked as she purposely emphasize the word 'Mom' just to see how Fate would react. Fate's body become visibly rigid from nervousness making Nanoha laughed again at her expense.

Fate shot Nanoha another glare before she focus her attention onto the kitchen entrance when she heard footsteps.

"Mou, you should have called me" Momoko slowly came into view and Fate could only gape at how similar her face to Nanoha.

"Hello, you must be Fate-san right?" Momoko asked as she seriously observe Fate from head to toe.

"Erm"

Not knowing what to do, Fate glance to Nanoha for help but the brunette haired girl just smiled reassuringly at her.

When she was finished, Momoko dreamily rest her right hand on her cheek. "Oh my, you're really beautiful. My daughter really has good eyes."

Nanoha blushed bright red before she tugged shyly at her mother's sleeve. "M-mom. What are you talking about?"

"No need to be shy" Momoko laughed as she hush her daughter.

"Can you believe that she refuse to let me meet her crush?"

Fate didn't know how she should reply and just laughed awkwardly.

Nanoha didn't like the way the conversation is going and was quick to intervene. "It's because I know you will act like this mom"

Momoko pouted with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Nanoha, are you saying that your mom has bad personality?"

Nanoha gape and frantically explained. "I didn't mean it like that mom"

Momoko giggled then patted Nanoha's head as if her sulking earlier didn't happen. "You know, the only thing this child talk about is 'Fate-chan this and Fate-chan that' so much so that it made me worried if she actually go to school to study or just went there to see you"

Fate laughed at Momoko's antics but Nanoha didn't enjoy it as much.

Nanoha slap her forehead in frustration. "Mom! Fate-chan will believe that if you don't say it's a joke"

"Alright. It is a joke Fate-san… I hope" Momoko giggled behind her hand.

"Mom!"

Ignoring Nanoha's outburst, Momoko calmly clasped her hands together.

"Oh my! I haven't introduce myself right? My name is Momoko Takamachi. Please take care of my daughter" Momoko said as she slightly bow her head.

"What?!" Nanoha shouted in surprise.

Fate smiled then politely bow. "Nice to meet you Ma'am. My name is Fate Harlaown"

Momoko laughed. "Fate-san, just call me Momoko since you will come here more often from now on right?"

Nanoha glanced hesitantly at Fate then back to the serious face of her mother. "Mom, I told you we are not-"

"Yes. I would love to come here again, Momoko-san"

Nanoha shot Fate a questioning glance but Fate just smiled mysteriously at her as if she was hiding something from her. As Nanoha continue to stare at Fate, she notice how Fate's eyes soften making her believe that whatever Fate was thinking she would most likely like it and her heart beat faster at that thought.

Momoko smiled. "Well, now that we properly introduce ourselves. Want to see Nanoha's baby pictures?"

Fate's ears perk up. "Baby pictures-"

Nanoha stood between Momoko and Fate to finally get their attention. This is the one time she can't let her mother have her way.

"Mom, Fate-chan and I will be in my room" Nanoha force a smile as she pulled on Fate's arm.

Momoko tilt her head. "Is that so? Then I'll bring you snacks later"

At the mention of snacks, Fate finally remember that she brought something and hand it over to Momoko.

"Momoko-san, please accept this strawberry tart"

Momoko smiled gratefully. "Thank you Fate-san. I'll bring up some slices for you two then"

After they finish their conversation, Nanoha drag Fate upstairs to her room. As soon as Fate stepped inside the room she can't help but look at her surrounding in awe. It's like she stepped in a different dimension, almost everything in the room was color pink and the bed has pink curtains as if it's a princess bed with lots of stuff toys.

Fate laughed. "Wow, your room is umm… cute?"

"What? It doesn't suit me?"

Nanoha gave Fate a pointed look as she sat on the bed and motion Fate to do the same.

Fate shrugged then smile mischievously. "Nah. I just didn't expect that your room would be this girly"

"Whatever" Nanoha rolled her eyes then grab a brown teddy bear and throw it at Fate's face. Fate laugh out loud as she effortlessly catch it.

Nanoha scooted closer to Fate. "By the way, sorry about my mom. She tend to talk first before she thinks"

Fate gave Nanoha a knowing look. "Like someone I know"

Nanoha huffed in annoyance and lightly hit Fate's arm making the blonde girl chuckled.

Someone soon knock twice on the door before it open and Momoko entered the room. "Here is some cake and juice"

Momoko bent down and place two slices of strawberry tart on the coffee table and two glass of pineapple juice. Fate and Nanoha get up and sat on the cushions next to the table.

"Thank you Momoko-san" Fate smiled sweetly at Momoko.

"You're welcome and here I brought Nanoha's baby album with me" Momoko winked as she hand over an album to Fate.

Nanoha stared at the album in horror and quickly protested. "What? Mom!"

Momoko laughed and hurriedly get out when she saw her daughter's angry face. "Oops, I need to go now before Nanoha explode from embarrassment"

Fate watched Momoko until she walked out and close the door. Nanoha narrow her eyes suspiciously at Fate when she notice the way Fate's glance at her mother.

Fate shifted her gaze back at Nanoha. "Your mom is really funny- what?"

Nanoha squint her eyes and lean uncomfortably close to Fate's face, seemingly indifferent to personal space. "Is it just my imagination or do you actually like my mom?"

Fate's eyebrows shot up as a smile tugged her lips. "What is this I'm hearing? Are you jealous?"

A light shade of red tinted Nanoha's cheeks then nodded her head not really denying Fate's accusation.

"A little. Now give me that album" Nanoha held out her hand expectantly.

"No way! Your mom gave it to me besides its just baby album what's the big deal" Fate instinctively hide the album behind her.

Nanoha ignored Fate and reach out for the album almost desperately but since Fate was taller than her Nanoha can't grab the album no matter what she do.

Nanoha huffed in frustration as she crossed her arms. "I bet you would not say that if I'm the one looking at your baby pictures!"

That got Fate into thinking, Fate imagined what will happen if Nanoha view her own baby pictures and she immediately wince at the thought because she knew her mom would also gladly show it to her.

"Fine! How about we just eat the cakes?" Fate reluctantly hand over the album

"Yes that's a better choice" Nanoha gladly agreed.

Fate smiled slyly. "Yep. We don't want to make your stomach growl again"

Memories that happened before flash through Nanoha's mind making her blushed profusely.

Nanoha pouted. "Hey! That happened only one time!"

"Yes,yes. and I'm saying we don't want a repeat" Fate nodded to herself.

"Hmpf, meanie!" Nanoha glared at Fate before she cut a piece of cake and angrily shove it inside her mouth.

Almost immediately, Nanoha's bad mood vanished and her eyes twinkle in delight. "This is delicious"

Fate chuckled at Nanoha's reaction. "Do you like those?"

Nanoha gave Fate a childlike smile. "Yup. It's my favorite"

While Fate watched Nanoha eat happily, she notice a cream stuck next to Nanoha's lips. Fate pondered if she should tell the brunette girl but she immediately decided against when she thought of a devious idea. Fate swiftly reached out to wipe the cream off her cheek and purposely touch the corner of Nanoha's lips along the way.

Fate lick off her finger before winking at the shock and blushing Nanoha. "Mmn delicious"

Nanoha open and close her mouth like a fish out of water and Fate can't help but laughed at her reaction.

"It's too easy to make you blush"

Nanoha snapped. "That's it!"

Nanoha poke Fate's side and to her luck the blonde girl was quite ticklish that she quickly distance herself.

Nanoha smiled like a Cheshire cat as she inched closer to Fate. "Oh, what's this? Is that your weakness?"

"Don't you dare" Fate warned.

Nanoha let out an evil laugh. "That just make me want to tickle you more"

Before Fate could react, Nanoha tackled the poor blonde girl to the ground and tickled her mercilessly. Fate tried her best to fend off the brunette girl on top of her but she keep losing her grip because of Nanoha's relentless attack.

"Nano...ha! Haha s-stop!"

"Say you're sorry or I won't stop"

Fate tried to form a word but Nanoha won't gave her time to talk so Fate gather the last of her strength and rolled them around. Nanoha was surprise at the sudden movement and Fate use it to her advantage as she lock both of Nanoha's hand to the side of her head. Successfully reversing their position.

For a moment, Fate close her eyes and gasped for air to steady herself. As soon as she was able to control her breathing, Fate glared down at Nanoha and the brunette laughed sheepishly.

Nanoha gulped nervously as she stared at unamused burgundy eyes. "umm…Sorry?"

Fate smiled victoriously. "Oh but I didn't get my turn yet"

Fate's smile widened creepily when she saw a hint of fear on slate blue eyes. She let go of Nanoha's hands and position her own hands on either side of Nanoha's waist as she prepare to tickle the girl but Nanoha swiftly grab Fate's wrist to stop her.

"I won't do it again! Spare me please?" Nanoha pleaded as she used her best puppy dog eyes.

Fate's eyes twitched as she tried to resist but she soon gave in.

"Ugh you are so unfair" Fate complained as she avert her gaze from Nanoha's puppy dog eyes.

Nanoha laughed and waited for Fate to move away but the blonde girl didn't budge from their position. Fate looked down again and notice that her palm was pressing down on Nanoha's hair. Fate gently grab some locks of Nanoha's hair then let it slip from her hand as she enjoy the tingling sensation it left on her hand.

"I didn't notice that you didn't tie your hair today" Fate murmured distractedly.

Embarrassed, Nanoha slightly fidgeted with her hands. "Yeah, I don't usually tie my hair when I'm at home"

Fate hummed and stare intently at Nanoha.

Nanoha frowned. "W-what?"

Fate grinned. "Nothing. I just thought you look beautiful with your hair splayed like that"

Nanoha's heart skip a beat and her cheeks turned red. Nanoha nervously played with some lock of her hair to avoid Fate intense gaze. "Wha- R-really?... Maybe I should change my hairstyle and let my hair down at school too"

Hearing Nanoha's suggestion, Fate face turned serious as she frowned disapprovingly. "Did anyone else saw you like this before?"

Nanoha hesitantly shook her head when she heard the distinct edge to Fate's voice. "Um, No"

Looking quite relieved, Fate gave Nanoha a huge smile that reach her eyes. "Then I won't allow it. This view is only for me to see"

Nanoha's cheeks flush red and she felt her heart thump loudly at Fate's possessive words. For a moment, Nanoha wonder if Fate knew what her words meant but all her musing was thrown out the window when Fate did something Nanoha would never expect.

Nanoha's mind goes blank and her body became rigid when Fate run her thumb over her lips as if it was natural for her to do so.

"umm… Fate-chan?"Nanoha asked, perplexed.

As if in trance, Fate didn't reply and continued to trace Nanoha's lips.

Nanoha soon become more aware on their position and her heart beat erratically in her chest at how Fate's burgundy eyes seems to darken as she gaze intently at her lips. The moment Fate shifted her gaze at slate blue eyes, Nanoha wasn't aware anymore on what happened until she felt something soft touch her own lips. Nanoha's brain shuts down as she felt Fate's lips slowly moved against hers but before she could react it was over.

Fate slowly lifted her face and Nanoha's trembling fingers touch her own lips.

"Nano-"

"Nanoha! Could you come down here for a second?"

The two jump up when they heard Momoko's voice.

"Coming!" Flustered, Nanoha hurriedly tried to stand and soon remember that Fate's body was pinning her down. "S-Sorry Fate-chan… umm I need to go"

"Ah sorry" Fate quickly move away from Nanoha.

"Thanks" Blushing, Nanoha hurriedly walk out the door.

Fate watched Nanoha walked out the door until it close before she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She leaned on the side of the bed and pick up the brown teddy bear Nanoha throw at her earlier. She looked at it before she hugged it tightly as she tried to calm her racing heart. "... I can't believe I kissed her"

**Xx~*~xX**

Hayate slammed her hands on Fate's table. "Where do you plan to go on summer break?"

"Huh?" Fate stared at her with her dull eyes.

Hayate slapped her forehead in frustration. She took a deep breath then pointed at Fate's face. "Fate-chan, exams are over and the result are already posted and just a few more days it will be summer break! Don't tell me it hasn't sink in to you yet that if school is over you would not have reason to spend time with Nanoha-chan!"

Fate sighed as she look out the window. "Your right but… I don't think I could make plans with Nanoha anyway"

Hayate shot Fate a questioning gaze as she crossed her arms together. "I didn't said anything about you guys because its exam week but Nanoha-chan didn't visit you during lunch break anymore nor walk home with you… is she avoiding you?"

Fate didn't answer her question but when the blonde girl let out a loud sigh and tiredly slump on her table Hayate figured out that the answer is most probably yes.

Hayate nodded knowingly to herself. "Ohhhh so this is the reason why you became weird and suddenly started studying a lot… I really thought the world would end when you said you would rather study than hang out with me"

Fate quickly lifted her head then glared at the girl beside her. "I don't want to hear that from a person who only goof around instead of studying!"

Expecting that kind of reaction, Hayate laughed haughtily then flash her test paper annoyingly close to Fate's face. Each of the test papers have perfect points.

Hayate grinned like a Cheshire cat. "What can I say? I'm a genius girl. I can memories everything with just one look so I don't really need to review"

Fate frowned in mock disgust. "Tch, why is a girl like you a genius? There must be a mistake!"

Hayate played along and dramatically clutch her chest. "That's harsh Fate-chan. Anyway, shouldn't you try to find out what's Nanoha been up to? Waiting for her to come to you won't get you anywhere"

Fate smiled sadly. "But what if she is busy?"

Annoyed that Fate hesitated to make a move, Hayate angrily scratch her head. "Argh I can't take this gloomy atmosphere anymore! Come on, let's go to her classroom before we eat at the cafeteria. I'm starving here"

Before Fate could respond, Hayate dragged Fate out of their classroom to look for Nanoha.

Fate and Hayate went straight towards Nanoha's classroom and asked for Nanoha but she weren't inside and apparently even her classmates don't know where Nanoha went. The two looked around some more but soon gave up when they realize that lunch is about to end. They proceed to go to the cafeteria and to their surprise they saw Nanoha stood right next to the Faculty office as if she was deep in thought.

"Nanoha, what are you doing here?" Hayate was the first to call out.

Nanoha quickly snapped out of her stupor and stared blankly at the two for a few seconds before she finally recognize them.

"Hayate-chan… and Fate-chan!" Nanoha smiled as she trotted over next to Fate.

Fate was slightly skeptical when Nanoha casually stood next to her as if the brunette girl didn't avoided her. Fate didn't said anything to Hayate but she knew that the reason why Nanoha avoided her was because of the kiss. After that day, Fate expected that Nanoha would obviously avoid her when the brunette acted differently around her even before she went home. Fate could have tried to talk with Nanoha but she don't know why she never tried to approach the girl and it made her feel guilty.

Fate knew now that she probably got scared to face Nanoha but now that the girl is right in front of her she finally got the confidence to talk to her. Fate glance cautiously at Nanoha and she wonder if the brunette girl was really happy to see her since she felt the same way.

"What are you guys doing here?" Nanoha giddily shifted her gaze back and forth from Fate to Hayate.

"We are on our way to the cafeteria to eat" Hayate smiled then sharply nudge Fate's side.

Fate winced and glared at her friend before she shifted her gaze back to Nanoha. "Ah, would you like to go with us?"

Nanoha's smile faltered when she heard Fate's invitation. "Sorry, I already ate… umm and sorry I haven't made any food for you lately Fate-chan"

Fate shook her head. "No, its fine. It's not like you need to always make one for me"

"What are you doing wasting time? Hurry up and make up with her!" Hayate suddenly exclaimed.

The two bewilderedly stared at Hayate.

"…sorry I talked out loud. I'll just go and reply to this _annoying_ friend of mine" Hayate gave Fate a piercing look before she distance herself and pretend to be busy with her phone.

Nanoha gave her an apologetic smile. "So, how was your exam?"

Fate smiled proudly. "It went well. I studied a lot"

"Oh good. You aren't distracted like me" Nanoha breathed a sigh of relief.

"Distracted? What do you mean?"

Before Fate could get an answer, the faculty door suddenly open and a female student with long blonde hair walked out and bow before she close the door.

"Arisa-chan! I was waiting for you" Nanoha said as she hurriedly trotted over to the surprise girl.

Arisa grinned. "Oh, Nanoha. What are you doing here? My classroom is right next to yours so you could just wait for me there"

Nanoha gasped and cover her mouth. "…I totally forgot! I didn't think about that when I didn't see you inside the room"

Arisa sighed then flicked Nanoha's forehead. "Geez, you never change. You are always like that when you're in a rush to tell me something. So what's up? I bet it's something trivial again."

Nanoha pouted as she rubbed her reddening forehead. "It's something very serious!"

Hayate cleared her throat and Nanoha finally remember that Hayate and Fate was still there.

Embarrassed that she actually forgot about them, Nanoha smiled apologetically. "Sorry! Erm, Arisa-chan this is Hayate-chan my friend and…" Nanoha paused as she glance at Fate and notice that the girl seems to be in a bad mood.

Nanoha hesitantly touch Fate's wrist to get her attention and burgundy eyes return her gaze almost immediately. Worry was evident on Nanoha's face making Fate felt remorse at being annoyed at Nanoha and Arisa's banter earlier.

Fate smiled reassuringly making Nanoha reluctantly let go of her wrist. "This is Fate-chan"

The two nodded in acknowledgment.

Arisa looked intently between Hayate and Fate.

Arisa raise her hand in greeting. "Hello, my name is Arisa Bunnings. I'm Nanoha's best friend"

Fate relax a bit when she heard that the blonde girl was Nanoha's friend but her body tensed again when Arisa smirk knowingly at her.

"So you are Fate-sempai…" Arisa stood confidently in front of Fate.

As if she remember something, Arisa frowned before she turned her gaze to Nanoha while pointing her thumb at Fate's face. "Wait, are you okay talking to her now?"

Memories of Fate's kiss suddenly filled Nanoha's mind making her blushed profusely and swiftly cover Arisa's mouth. "Waa Arisa-chan!"

Arisa struggled to remove Nanoha's hand but Nanoha is too embarrassed to see her friend's discomfort as she prayed that Fate would not asked what Arisa meant.

Not liking what she heard, Fate turned to Nanoha for an answer. "Nanoha, I think we should to talk-"

"No!"

Nanoha eyes widen in shock at her own loud voice. She slowly glance at Fate to see her reaction and her heart sank when she saw hurt reflected in those sad burdandy eyes.

"...I mean sorry but I need to talk to Arisa-chan so we have to go back now" Nanoha blurted out as she impatiently tugged on Arisa's sleeve. Hoping that her friend would just quietly come along.

Confused by Nanoha's weird behavior, Arisa shot her a questioning gaze. "Why are you being so secretive? Can't you just ask me here?"

Nanoha bit her lower lips. "Well…" Nanoha glance at Fate before she shook her head and grab Arisa's hand. "We can't talk about it here. Let's go!"

Fate reach out her hand to Nanoha but she didn't said anything to stop them from leaving nor pursue the two girls.

"And there they go" Hayate glance hesitantly at her friend and pat her shoulder to comfort her. Hayate grinned. "Don't look so gloom it's probably nothing to worry about. Now, let's go grab some lunch!"

Fate chuckled a bit at Hayate's effort to cheer he up as the brown haired girl keep on pushing her back to make her move.

Fate smiled gratefully. "Alright"

After what happened with Nanoha the day went like a blur for Fate. After class, Fate's body move on auto pilot and before she realize it she already walked passed the bus stop and was unconsciously following the route towards Nanoha's house.

"What am I doing?" Fate lightly hit her forehead.

She turnaround and was about to return to the bus stop when she saw a familiar figure in her peripheral vision. Fate glance at the ice cream parlor on the other side of the street and there she saw the person that she can't stop thinking all day.

Nanoha was sitting next to the glass window with her friend Arisa and all Fate did was watched for a while as the two talk and laugh about something she can't hear.

The dull ache in her chest soon become unbearable that it made Fate avert her gaze and hurriedly walked away as she tried to forget the image of Nanoha's smile that got stuck in her head.

Fate can't remember how she got home but she was now standing there inside her bedroom. She tossed her bag somewhere and let her body fall on her bed not caring that she was still wearing her uniform.

Fate's phone message tone went off and she lazily pulled it out of her pocket. She was expecting another worthless message from Hayate so she was shock when she saw Nanoha's name appear on the screen.

**I'm sorry about what happened today. I promise I would explain my actions soon but for the time being I want to be left alone -Nanoha**

"She doesn't want to see me" Fate whispered in her monotonous voice.

Fate toss her phone somewhere on her bed and bury her face on her pillow as her heart thump painfully in her chest.

**Xx~*~xX**

The bell that signal the end of class for the day finally rang and everyone hurriedly put away their thing to go home. Hayate waited for everyone to leave the room and when the last student left the room Hayate stood up and trotted over to Fate's chair.

Lately, Fate was staring out the window more than usual and Hayate could only stared worriedly at her friend that this might becoming a habit.

"Last time I remember you said 'Nanoha is just doing what she have to do. She promise me that she would explain so I will believe in her and wait' so why is it as days passed by you became like this?!" Hayate exclaimed in frustration.

As if she didn't hear her, Fate slowly stared blankly at Hayate. "Oh, hi Hayate. I didn't see you there"

"Please don't stare at me with that dead eyes of yours!" Hayate dramatically held out her hand to block Fate's face and avert her gaze.

Fate huffed in annoyance. "I have a right to sulk okay? I still pay attention in class so it's not like I do this all day. Besides nobody complained about it aside from you"

Hayate rolled her eyes. "Geez, have you been looking around you? People are steering clear from you during breaks because you are giving off this gloomy atmosphere as if it's already the end of the world. Also, the reason why nobody approach you is because they are afraid to make the atmosphere surrounding you become worse than it already is"

Fate groaned as she slumped on her table then sighed for the nth time that day. Fate glance at Hayate with eyes like an abandoned puppy. "Hayate, why is it that she refuse to talk to me but she keep on talking to that girl?"

Hayate raised an eyebrow. She didn't expect that Fate would follow Nanoha around even though she said that she would wait. Hayate tiredly run her hand through her hair. The things Fate saw while stalking was probably the main reason for her gloomy mood. "Don't tell me you were stalking her?"

Fate initial reaction was to deny her friend accusation but she realize that it's probably the best word to describe her actions since she make sure to watch from the distance.

Fate pouted like a child. "I just check on her once a day and those two are always together though I never stayed long to watch where they actually go"

Hayate looked quite serious as she nodded in understanding. "I see. I didn't know you are quite the masochist to keep on watching Nanoha spend her time with someone else"

Fate shot the brown haired girl a menacing glare making Hayate gulp and smile nervously. "Sorry, I talk without thinking again"

Hayate breathe in relief when Fate smack her head on the table once again. "If you really hate your situation right now why don't you try to talk to her? It's not like you need to listen to what she said"

Fate pondered Hayate's suggestion but she soon shook her head. Fate could try talking to her but she decided againt it when she remembered the way Nanoha reacted to her the last time they talked. "I doubt she would actually talk to me. You saw how she reacted when I told her we should talk. I don't really want to force her if she don't want to"

Hayate frowned. She didn't like that her friend refuse to take action. Hayate knew that nothing good will happen if Fate just wait there instead of fixing the problem.

"You should just wait for her to come to you then" Hayate said casually but her voice have a sarcastic undertone in it.

Fate didn't notice that Hayate was being sarcastic and took her words seriously.

"You made it sound so easy but waiting is really hard. The anxiety that I feel becomes bigger the more questions that are left unanswered filled my mind. It's been days when we last talk and my head is all mess up when I think that I am waiting for someone that might never come"

Hayate snapped. Fate looked like she still don't understand the problem here so she decided to make it clear for her. "Is waiting really the issue here or it's because you are jealous that Nanoha-chan is spending her time with her best friend instead of with you?"

Fate's eyes widened. "I'm not!"

Hayate obviously didn't believe her and it made Fate unsure. Fate look quite troubled as if Hayate's question finally sink in. "...I think?"

Hayate slapped Fate's cheeks together and force her to look directly to her eyes. "Fate-chan there is only one solution to that pain you feel in your chest and your anxiety. If you're really that upset then you should make it clear to her. Stop beating around the bush and tell her directly how you really feel for her"

"Then what should I do?" Fate whispered. A question they both know that was not directed to Hayate but herself. And Fate already knew the answer.

Fate can't deny that Hayate knew her well even the things she refuse to tell her friend. She knew that Hayate was talking in layers when she said to stop beating around the bush because it means that she just enjoy the time she spend with Nanoha every day. Fate was confident that Nanoha loves her so she just indulge in the brunette haired girl's affection and attention that she become too comfortable with it. For the first time, Fate realize how stupid it is. She felt ashamed and angry that it never crossed her mind to make their relationship clear.

Hayate hit Fate's head to snap her from her musing. Hayate smiled brightly, she saw determination reflected in Fate's eyes and she was glad that her friend finally realized her mistake. "Nanoha is a good girl. I'm sure she will come to you eventually. Now, let's go home"

Fate stood and smile apologetically to Hayate. She wanted to be alone for a while to sort out her thoughts so she turn down Hayate's offer. "Nah, I'm kind of agitated right now so I'll stay here and get some fresh air to calm myself before I go home"

Hayate nodded in understanding as the two get out of the room and close the door behind them. "Alright, I'll go ahead then. If something comes up call me"

Fate wave her hand. "Yeah, bye!"

As soon as Hayate was out of sight, Fate went straight towards the garden and stood next to the tree where she saw Nanoha before. Although, she won't admit it to herself she was expecting to see Nanoha there but obviously no one was there.

With nothing else to do, Fate ponder about her conversation with Hayate earlier. Fate knew that she should be thankful to Hayate but she can't help but be annoyed at the fact that she got scolded by her friend. "Geez, I already get it. She didn't need to tell me what I should do… but I guess I won't realize that I'm jealous if she didn't point it out"

Fate angrily scratch her head. "I should have properly confess to her instead of only hinting to her that I feel the same way. Ugh, I'm an idiot!"

As Fate reprimanded herself, she heard hurried footstep getting closer. Her body jolted when a blur of brunette suddenly appear before her. "Fate-chan!"

Fate blinked. "Nanoha?"

Exhausted, Nanoha raised her hand to give her a few seconds to breathe as she bent forward and rest her hands on her knees.

Nanoha wheezed. "I… was looking… all over for you!"

Fate gaze worriedly at Nanoha as she bent forward and rest her right hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay? Come on let's find a bench so you could rest"

Nanoha shook her head. "No, its fine. I want to show you something"

Nanoha took one last deep breath to steady herself before she pull out papers in her bag then sheepishly hand it over to Fate.

Fate glance at the test papers in her hand. She was confuse why Nanoha let her see her test paper but still she was amaze that all the scores didn't go below 85.

Fate grinned at Nanoha. "You did great Nanoha"

Nanoha laughed embarrassedly. "Thanks. This is the result of my retake test. I receive the result today so I wanted to show you"

Fate gave her a curious gaze. "A retake?"

Nanoha gulp nervously. This is the part where she would finally explain her actions but the nervousness she felt before she saw Fate came back twice as bad and she wonder if Fate would accept her reasons. "Yeah. You see, I failed the last exam quite miserably and almost half of the class didn't also passed the test so our teacher scheduled a retake exam for those who failed in three days but she said that if we still failed the exam we will be force to attend summer class"

"I see. I'm glad you passed or you would be stuck studying while we go have fun at the beach" Fate teased.

Nanoha huffed in annoyance. "As if I'll let myself attend summer class. I don't want to spend the summer break in class not now when I have plans to spend it with…"

Nanoha blushed as she discreetly glance at Fate. Her heart beat faster when she realize that she almost confess her desire.

Nanoha awkwardly clear her throat when Fate stare curiously at her. "A-Anyway, I wasn't confident that I could study that well by myself so I ask Arisa-chan to help me since Arisa-chan is very smart and I know that she can keep my mind from wandering."

"I asked you to leave me alone for a while because I couldn't concentrate when you are around... So if my request hurt your feelings, I'm really sorry!" Nanoha said. Her voice was filled with remorse as she bow deeply.

Fate panicked and hurriedly pull Nanoha up. "W-wait! What- How did you know that?"

Nanoha innocently tilt her head. "I saw Hayate-chan earlier when I was looking for you and she told me you were depressed ever since I send you that text message"

Fate's right eye twitched in annoyance. She suddenly felt a headache coming on as she tiredly rubbed her forehead.

"That girl... Saying unnecessary stuff again" Fate mumbled to herself.

Nanoha giggled at Fate's obvious annoyance to her friend. "I'm really sorry Fate-chan. I want to make it up to you so just ask me anything and I will do it!" Nanoha suggest as she pumped her fist in determination.

Fate stared at Nanoha in disbelief. She almost felt like crying when Nanoha act like she always do. It was like the image of Nanoha that reject her and run away from her was only just an illusion.

Fate gave Nanoha a lopsided smile as she playfully tap her chin and pretend to consider her suggestion. Fate can't possibly let an opportunity to tease Nanoha go to waste especially if the said girl was the one that gave her the opening. "Anything?"

Nanoha raised an eyebrow. Fate sounded too happy for her liking. "As long as it's a reasonable request" Nanoha pointed out.

"Then it's not anything" Fate pouted.

"Well, too bad" Nanoha stuck out her tongue.

Fate shrugged. "Oh well doesn't matter. I just want to ask you a question"

Nanoha nodded. "Okay"

Fate looked at her seriously. "Why didn't you ask for my help? I could teach you since I already know your current lessons. Also, Did I do something bad that you won't be able to focus when I'm around?"

Nanoha felt like something is squeezing her heart when she clearly heard the sadness and hurt in Fate's voice. Nanoha took a deep breath to mentally prepare herself. There is only one answer to Fate's questions but answering it means that she must tell Fate her own insecurity.

"Fate-chan..." Nanoha started cautiously as she gaze directly on Fate's eyes. "Honestly, I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. That is the reason why I stop coming to visit you the following days because just seeing your face would remind me of it so I avoided you."

"I didn't know that it bother you that much sor-" Nanoha quickly put a finger on Fate's lips.

"Please let me finish. I avoided you not because it bothered me but because I was afraid that you will say that the kiss was a mistake. I don't know what I would do if you did say that but since I keep wondering without getting an answer I end up worrying about it too much anyway…Kind of stupid right?" Nanoha laughed awkwardly.

Fate frowned it's not something to laugh about. She now fully understood the damage her action cause the brunette girl. Regardless of the fact that the kiss was a result of losing control of herself. "…I'm the one who want an answer with my question but I end up not liking it at all. So basically, the reason why you failed the exam is because of me. Now I understand why you want to be left alone. I'm sorry..."

This time it was Fate turn to bow at Nanoha.

"Waa no! I didn't mean for it to sound like I was blaming you or anything… Geez this is why I didn't tell you my reason sooner. Why did it end up like this when my explaination sound perfect in my head?" Nanoha's voice quiver. She was so upset that her eyes was on the verge of tears.

Fate's eyes softened. "No, this is my fault for being such a coward. I'm sorry Nanoha..."

"I told you it's not your fault! I'm the one who chose to avoid you- waa!"

Finally got enough on their taking the blame talk. Fate abruptly yank Nanoha's arm and wrapped her arms tightly around her waist.

Fate don't know if it's okay to laugh when Nanoha seems too shock to react but she chuckled anyway as she tilt her head to whisper on Nanoha's ear. "You're so stubborn. This is not just about the kiss or you avoiding me. It's more than that so please listen to me"

Nanoha could only nodded her head mutely making Fate laugh again at her submission. Nanoha wrapped her arms around Fate's neck and tighten her hold to silently warn her. Fate immediately stop laughing and whisper an apology.

Fate sighed blissfully their impromptu embrace. "I should be the one to make it up to you because I've taken you for granted and as bad as it sound I only realize it now. I'm ashamed to admit that I got used to the fact that you are always the one that put effort to get us closer and all I did was receive your feelings but never once tried to actually reciprocate it."

Nanoha giggled softly. "...isn't that normal? Since I'm the one trying to win your affection"

Fate swiftly push Nanoha's shoulder at arm's length and stared incredulously at her. "No its not! Not when it's not a one sided love anymore"

Nanoha's eyes widen. To say she was surprise is an understatement, she was so stunned that only one word escape her lips. "Huh?!"

Fate blushed in embarrassment. She suddenly felt self-conscious that she took a few step back to distance herself. "Since I couldn't say my feeling directly to you, I thought you will realize my feelings if I behave and talk boldly around you. Actually, I kiss you because I couldn't control myself when I saw how beautiful you are but I guess I tease you too much that you probably don't know how to take it... I really thought you hated me when you started to avoid me."

Hearing Fate's words, Nanoha finally snapped out of her shock state and shook her head vigorously. "I don't hate you! How could I hate you for that?"

Nanoha tenderly touch Fate's cheek. Fate's sudden change finally make sense and she laugh slightly at how dense she was to notice Fate's show of affection. All this time, Nanoha thought that Fate was just teasing her yet again.

Fate avert her gaze still guilty at her action. "I'm sorry I'm such a coward. I should have confess to you instead of letting you know how I feel in a roundabout way."

Nanoha huffed in annoyance as she crossed her arms across her chest. The nonstop utter of sorry was getting on her nerves. "You shouldn't be sorry about that. Even I hesitated lots of times before I was able to put that 77th revision of my love letter in your shoebox. Also, you didn't know how much I want to go home when I'm about to confess my feeling"

"...Wait, you seriously revise it 77 times? I only read the necessary part on where and when you want to meet" Fate gaped, she don't know if she should be amaze or worried that Nanoha put too much effort on the love letter.

Totally not impressed at what she heard, Nanoha's lips formed into a thin line. "...That's really mean Fate-chan! I even thought of an introduction before I ask you to meet up..." Nanoha gasped and point an accusing finger at Fate "wait is this the reason why you don't remember my name?"

Fate nervously avert her gaze from piercing slate blue eyes. "W-well, I thought there is no point of reading someone's name when I would reject the person anyway"

Nanoha frowned disapprovingly. "Uwah you're the worst"

"W-what do you expect? You are just a stranger that time and besides why would I go out with someone I barely know?" Fate answered, slightly defensive.

Expecting that kind of reply, Nanoha gave her a sweet smile. "I know but _I'm_ someone importand to you now right? Since you said that my feelings is not one sided anymore"

Nanoha shyly glance at Fate and the two blushed simultanously.

Fate knew that Nanoha was trying to confirm if her indirect confession was true but Nanoha's eyes was sparkling with hope that it made Fate want to be mean. "Hm, I'm not sure"

Expecting an outburst from Nanoha, Fate sneak a peek at Nanoha's face but Fate's teasing smile faltered when Nanoha just stared calmly at her.

"Maybe I should go and spent time with Arisa again..." Nanoha mused.

Nanoha laughed out loud when Fate look quite displeased. She quickly strode next to Fate, victorious smile still plastered on her face as she poke Fate's cheek. "Are you really jealous of Arisa-chan?"

Not wanting to give in, Fate firmly denied Nanoha's accusation. "I'm not"

Nanoha giggled. "Don't lie to me, I can see it clearly on your face. Also, Hayate-chan said 'Ever since you sent her that text message, Fate-chan was really depressed and the jealousy she felt when you are with your friend was overflowing that it become so troublesome to me but for some reason she still keep on stalking you every day anyway like a masochist'"

Nanoha smiled in satisfaction at her imitation of Hayate's voice. She turned to Fate, expecting some sort of praise but she only clearly saw a dark aura surrounding the blonde girl before she walked pass her as if ready to kill someone.

"Stay here I'll go hunt down the idiot blabbermouth" Fate said, her voice was dripping with venom.

Nanoha hurriedly wrapped her arms on Fate's waist before the blonde girl could escape. "Wait, Fate-chan. We still haven't talk about the most important thing." She exclaimed.

Realization dawned on Fate, making her laughed as she turned around to face the sulking Nanoha. "…Yeah. You are right"

As soon as burgundy eyes met slate blue eyes, Fate felt a bad case of butterflies in her stomach. She open her mouth to say something but her mind blank out from nervousness. Fate bit the inside of her lower lip when Nanoha look curiously at her. "W-what was it again?"

Nanoha sighed. "Mou, even at a time like this you still tease me. As if I'll let you walk away again when I know now that our feelings are mutual"

Fate smiled sheepishly. "You're right. W-we should put it into words"

Nanoha raised an eyebrow when Fate stuttered. She watch Fate closely and her eyes notice the slight trembling of Fate's clench fist. Nanoha heart thump hard in her chest at the sight. She felt happy that Fate was trembling and seems to be having a hard time to say the words she want to hear because for Nanoha, it's a proof that Fate really want to return her feelings.

Nanoha moved closer to Fate and lightly touch and squeeze her trembling right hand. "Fate-chan, will you go ou-"

"NO" Fate cut in without hesitation.

"Eh? Why not?" Nanoha asked in a demanding tone.

Fate chuckled as she pat Nanoha's head, inwardly thanking her for being considerate. "Let me say it. This time I want to be the one to confess"

Nanoha meekly nodded. "Okay"

Fate took a deep breath to calm her nerves before she stare seriously at the girl in front of her.

"Nanoha Takamachi, the first time I saw you I thought that you are a strange girl. You always say and do anything you want without restrain. You are one stubborn and annoyingly optimistic girl who still want to get close to me even if I'm mean and rarely say nice things to you"

Nanoha stared incredulously at her. "…What's this? Are you complaining now?"

Fate's lips tugged in a huge grin. "Nope, those are the parts that I like about you and if possible I want to know a lot more about you. I don't want to make you wait for me anymore and I don't want the both of us to feel uneasiness again."

"And you don't want to get jealous again?" Nanoha teased with a slight quiver on her voice.

Fate's eyes softened as she caress Nanoha's cheek. "I'll probably get more jealous now since Nanoha can smile cutely to everyone"

Nanoha smiled as she tried her best to hold back the tears that was stinging her eyes. "Come on, don't be silly. There is a lot of reason why a person smile"

Fate laughed as she brushed Nanoha's bangs aside before she leaned her forehead against hers. "I know. I doubt I'll be the only reason for your smile but I want to be the main reason for it. I want to be the one closest to your heart so… please, go out with me"

Surprised that Fate actually remember her confession, Nanoha's tears started to well up at the corner of her eyes and roll slowly down her cheeks.

Fate smiled as she wipe away Nanoha's tears.

"And? You still have something else to say right?" Nanoha asked, her voice was almost pleading.

"I love you, Nanoha" Fate whispered breathlessly.

Nanoha's eyes widen as if she still can't believe what she heard then place her trembling hand on Fate's cheek. "…Again. Say it again"

Fate laughed softly. "I love you"

A beautiful smile grace Nanoha's lips. "I love you too Fate-chan"

The two happily stared at each other before Fate slowly leaned down to capture Nanoha's lips in a sweet kiss.

**At that moment I wonder if this what people call true love**

**But if I learned one thing with the days that I spend with Nanoha**

**Real love is a choice **

**And we will make sure that this love that we found in each other will not end**

**( ・3・)=-END-=(・v・ )**

AN: Hello guys! Thank you for reading my first story here in Fanfiction. I really like NanoFate and school life stories so I made this. I was actually planning to make this a short one shot story but before I knew it the number of words is almost 20k (laugh). I know you guys notice(or not) that I got lots of error there... sadly I'm not really that good with english but I tried to edit this as much as I can...without getting a nosebleed(guess only filipinos will understand what I mean lol).

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. I'm already thinking of writing a new NanoFate story and yes it's another school life so please look forward for it. Thanks again for reading this and please review. Your encouragement will help alot! *bow*

MitsukiNyan (=^**・** ω **・**^=)/


End file.
